jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiki Yoshitake/Abilities and Powers
Ripple Before developing his Stand, Shiki was capable of utilizing the Ripple. While it is unknown who he inherited it from, or where he learned it from, he has shown a great deal of knowledge in the area of how to use the Ripple. After developing his stand he uses that in order to help him with the Ripple in many instances, Attacks During his adventures, Shiki demonstrated that he was not just limited to his Stand, but was capable of using creative attacks using the Ripple, usually channeling it through a sword, or using his Stand to aid him. * |Metaru Shirubā Ōbādoraibu}}: One of Shiki's most used techniques. Shiki channels the Ripple through his sword, and releases it into a solid object of any sort, such as a wall, or even a living being. * |Tākoizu Burū Ōbādoraibu}}: After developing his Stand and descovering the Water Manipulation abilities Moonlight Drive can preform, Shiki was capable of coating a body part or opponent in water, then releasing the ripple through it in order to damage them. * |Burūsuchīru Ōbādoraibu}}: Shiki's most powerful ripple attack, and most commonly used technique. By coating his blade in water, then channeling the ripple through it, he is capable of piecing almost anything, and releasing the ripple into it. *'Moonlight White Overdrive ' ！！|Mūnraito Howaito Ōbādoraibu|Lit. "Lunar White Ripple Attack"}}: His most powerful ripple attack, signified by the combination between him and Moonlight Drive. This technique is an overwhelming rapid flurry of ripple infused punches along with his Stand attacking alongside him. Alongside the attacks, the ripple has various other uses in combat. Shiki as a skilled practitioner of the Ripple, has been shown to be able to do other things, such as walk on water, increase the height of his jump, the power of his attacks, and even capable of jump starting a car. Katana Shiki is a very proficient sword fighter, displaying the ability to keep up with even stands with his swords play, and defeat them in times where he cannot fully use his stand. He is also very creative with his swordplay, using his natural speed to his advantage. As aforementioned above, he generally infuses his blade with the Ripple in order to increase the damage done by his attacks. Stand ]] Shiki's Stand Moonlight Drive is a very powerful stand. It boasts immense amounts of physical strength and speed, as well if formidable durability and precision to match, with it only lacking in the area of range, given it can only reach roughly two meters away from Shiki himself. The main ability of Moonlight Drive is that or Astronomical Manipulation,M giving it the ability to manipulate the different aspects of space, with its main form of combat being Lunarkinetic Combat, fitting for its name, thus allowing him to do various things in relation to the moon. It has also been shown capable of being able to stop time through the usages of its techniques Monlight Drive: Interstellar, and Monlight Drive: Celestial. It's name is derived from Moonlight Drive, a song by The Doors. Moonlight Drive: Interstellar This evolved version of Moonlight Drive. This is its second highest form, in which during a full moon, it's stats increase significantly, and it gains the ability to both manipulate gravity and stop time itself, though the latter only for three seconds, and the former for six seconds separately, when used in conjunction the time for Gravity is only three seconds, and the time stopping ability is reduced to two seconds. Moonlight Drive: Celestial The most powerful form of Moonlight Drive. This is the peak of its power, in which it is capable of utilizing all of its abilities, such as stopping time, gravity manipulation, and the other various abilities that go along with Astronomical Manipulation as a whole. It's stats increase so drastically that it is seemingly unparalleled. After the first usage, the time of use on this state is set at ten minutes, with a cool down of one hour at the least. Personal Intelligence: Despite his lively, naive and carefree disposition, Shiki is in reality quite intelligent, having accumulated a vast amount of knowledge, and displaying the ability to catch on quickly in most if not all fields. Physical Capabilities: While not as big or muscular as other Jojo's, Shiki is indeed very strong physically, as well as very fast. Along with this, he is also very resilient, allowing him to use his own strengths in combat and not totally rely on his stand. References